Youll See The Sun Again by LorMes or LAM
by LorMes or LAM
Summary: Bobby gets too close to a missing persons case. Alex has to soothe his wounded soul. Will he let her in ? BA Please Read and Review. I am a sensitive soul. This is my first original C I story. Not based on any shows. At least not intentionally. Please l


Youll See The Sun Again

by LorMes or LAM

started on Monday August 14th, 2006 finished on Monday October 2nd, 2006

All the usual disclaimers, Law and Order Criminal Intent and its characters Bobby Goren, Alex Eames, Jim Deakins and Ron Carver are the sole property of Dick Wolf and NBC. I am doing this for entertainment purposes only and not for profit. All other characters are mine. The song " Youll see the Sun Again " is off DIDOs album Life For Rent.

As usual I am warning that I am a B/A shipper so if that is not what you are into, then please do not continue reading.

Summary : Bobby gets to close to a missing persons case. Alex has to soothe his wounded soul. Will he let her in ? Rating T Please read and review. I am a sensitive soul. This is my first original storyline. Not based on any one of the shows. At least not intentionally. The part in italics is Flashback time. Let me know what you think.

Youll See The Sun Again

by LorMes or LAM

Roccos. A popular after hours hang out for some of New Yorks finest. It was crowded for a Monday night. Detectives Robert Goren and Alex Eames, who worked for New York Citys Major Case Squad, walked in and found their usual spot at a table in the back. Alex yelled over to the bartender

"... Ah, Hey Stan, Can I get two gingerales. " she said as she held up two fingers. Bobby shot her a quick glance and said " Speak for yourself Eames. I want something stronger than that. "

" Okay... " She said. " What then ? "

" SoCo straight up. "

" Whoa ! Talk about a little strong Bobby. " she said.

He sent her a scowling look... " Youre driving right ? " he asked. " Besides, Deakins said we could take a few days...right ? "

She nodded her head and turned to walk over to the bar. "Okay... Ill be right back. " A few minutes later Alex returned with the drinks. She handed Bobby his and sat down. " Heres to another solved case. " she said as she brought her glass up. He was not amused. " Yeah. he said as he brought the glass up and sighed. Then in one swift motion, he brought the glass down towards his mouth and tilted his head back. With one quick swallow, all of the amber liquid was gone. He sighed. Then, he slowly put the glass down on the table. Alex was a little surprised at how fast he drank it.

" Sheesh Bobby. I guess this case really did get to you."

Bobby looked over at her intently. Then he rolled his eyes.

" You could say that. " he said as he nodded non-chalantly. Then he continued " Come on Alex. That kid was only nine years old. Whyd it have to go down the way it did ? " he asked her as he recalled the recent events.

Right at the moment, she did not know what to say to her friend to comfort him. She shrugged her shoulders.

Looking over towards her Bobby raised one of his eyebrows and said " Exactly my point..." He lifted his shot glass towards her. " I need another one. " he said. She shot him a stare, took the glass from his hand and slowly got up. A few seconds went by until he looked right at her and said " Aww ...Come on Alex, Just go and get it. Will you ? "

She obliged him.

This case that they just finished, was gut wrenching. Bobby always had a soft spot when it came to children, so when a child was directly involved in a case, he usually gravitated to them. This time it was a little boy. His name was David. He was nine years old.

Alex was working her way back over to the table with his drink. When she got there, She handed Bobby the glass. He took it and once again inhaled it. He put the glass down in front of him and sat back. Alex watched as she suspected that right at that moment, his memory was starting to kick in.

_Two weeks ago, Deakins greeted them one morning with a missing persons report. David Wiesner. Missing 24 hours. Nine years old. Fourty-seven inches tall. Blonde hair, brown eyes. Goren opened the file and reviewed the paperwork._

_Looking over to Alex, he hinted that they should go out and get a jump on this case. He knew that the more time that passed by, the less likely they were of finding him alive. So they headed out to talk to the parents. Once they got there they were greeted to the sight of the CSU teams wandering about taking print samples and gathering any other relavent evidence that could be important to them in helping to locate the boy. At the door, a woman in her mid-thirties greeted them. She had red hair and hazel eyes. Medium height and weight. Her name was Lila. She invited them in and brought them into a front sitting room where her husband David Sr. was waiting. After the initial small talk, Bobby wanted to get right into the meat of the conversation._

_The questions were standard...Like, When was the last time they saw him, What was he wearing, How long was he gone, Did they know of anyone who would want to do anything like this to them? ...or for that matter to him? Had they gotten any ransom calls? Each question creating deeper concerns from the parents. Then the ultimate question, Where were they? How long was it or had it been before they even noticed he was missing? I mean, In Bobbys mind, He couldnt even concieve that a parent of a nine year old would not know where their child was. But then again, were not talking about anybodys mind, were talking about Bobby Gorens. He thought that way because of his youth. His parents could have cared less about where he and his older brother went. Especially after his mom got sick. Funny thing was, Bobby didnt want to take advantage of his parents lack of concern...And...furthermore and most importantly... he didnt want to take advantage of his mothers disability. Somewhere in his seven year old brain was the wisdom of a 37 year old man, not a child. Besides, someone had to be there to take care of his mom...and that unfair task just sort of fell down onto him. It didnt matter though, He wasnt bitter. He figured that he could at least sleep with a clean conscience knowing that he did the right thing by his mom. The other two idiots would someday, have to come to terms with the consequences of their own actions...or lack thereof. _

_So, the interview lasted only about fifty-five minutes. Then he and Alex got up and excused themselves. Before they left, Bobby turned and asked Lila if she had a recent photo of David to which she replied yes. He asked her if she could get it and if they could keep it. She was more than willing to comply. They shook hands with the parents and turned to leave. But not before Lila interupted his exit and asked him how much longer the CSU team would be. _

_Bobby turned around and answered curtly. " Im sure they wont be much longer Mrs. Wiesner. " he said_

_She shook her head and thanked him again, then closed the door. _

_Bobby turned around and headed back towards the SUV. When he caught up to his partner, he said " Thats a little weird...doncha think? " _

_She raised her eyebrows. " Tell me about it. Your kid is missing and all you can think about is... when is the investigating team gonna leave. " Eames looked disgusted. _

_Next they had gone and interviewed the other people in the neighborhood. It was increasingly apparent to them that even after they asked the same questions and all, that no-one had seen or heard anything of little David. That made Bobby suspicious. Yet,it was way to early for conjecture. Sometimes in cases such as these, it could be someone close to the victim who is the actual perpertator, But, in this instance, to speculate this early would be jumping the gun. So he and Eames would have to tread lightly for a while. The two detectives brought all of their initial findings back to the office to go over it. The CSU team had finished up at the house so all they were waiting for was the results from that. Two Days later, the results came in. Bobby examined the folder and looked over to Alex. _

_" No prints. Only the members of the family. " he said quietly. _

_" This is a mystery. " he said. Then he sat way back in his chair, practically pushing it all the way back horizontally. He sat there thinking for just a minute. His arms brought back over his head with his fingers interlocked together resting on the back of his head, with his eyes closed. Alex was used to this. Even though Bobby didnt do this often, when he did, she knew it was serious. A mystery that had the great Bobby Goren speechless. A rarely seen sight. But amazing in itself. _

_Sometimes in that quiet state of mind, Bobbys profiling skills would shine their brightest. _

_Suddenly, Bobby drew his fingers apart and brought his arms around to his lap. He sat up in his chair and wiped his face a few times. He looked at Eames and asked her to follow him in to see their captain. Eames entered first as Bobby held the door for her. Once the two of them were inside, they sat down and Bobby asked him if he could re-interview the boys parents. Eames looked a bit surprised. Deakins asked them why, raising a quizzical eyebrow. Bobby proceeded to tell his captain that after two days of absolute silence regarding the boy, he was growing suspicious that maybe somehow one or both of the parents were involved. Deakins looked over at Alex, who agreed with her partner. There was no evidence of foul play. Her and Bobby had sat up practically for two nights straight trying to find evidence to the contrary, but they had no luck._

_Deakins agreed and told them to get right on it._

_A few hours later, The couple was brought in and interrogated seperately. Bobby was in one room with the mother. and Alex was in the other room with the father. Deakins stood between the two rooms watching as stories and details changed. Nothing seemed to be connecting. One at a time, Bobby and Alex came out of the rooms and met in the middle with Deakins. It became more and more apparent to both of them that one was the perp and the other was covering for them. Now came the hard part. If that was truly the case, then, why ? And where was David ? By that time ADA Ron Carver had joined them. Bobby asked him if there was any way that they could hold them. Ron looked at him and told him flat out that without any concrete evidence, they had no legal grounds to hold them. Bobby looked over at his captain and sighed. Then he turned back to Carver. _

_Ron said quetly " Im sorry Detective, Thats the best I can do for you. You get me more evidence and you can arrest them and bring them back in. But for now, they are free to go. "_

_Deakins had gone into both of the rooms and thanked the Wiesners induvidually for their co-operation. Then he told them that they were free to go. He also asked them to stay close by in case something broke in the whereabouts of their son.Bobby went back into the squadroom and shut the door. Alex tried to follow him, but she knew he was not happy. She opened the door quietly and peeked in. _

_" Hey Bobby ? " she asked him. " You want a cup of coffee ? " _

_He was sitting down, staring at the board that had the boys picture on it. He reached out and took the picture off the board. Placed the pin back where it belonged._

_" Bobby ? " she asked again._

_" Huh ? " he said back to her. " Im sorry Alex. This case..I know one of them is involved. " he said. Still holding onto the picture, he leaned back and asked her " What did you want ? "_

_She smiled at him. " Just wondering if you want another cup of coffee ? "_

_" Sure. Uh...Thanks. " he said smiling._

_She turned around and closed the door. Leaving him alone in that room. With that picture. He sat there staring into the eyes of little nine year old David Wiesner. Dirty blonde slightly curly hair, deep brown eyes and a small build. He had a great smile. Lots of life with-in it. Bobby thought David looked just like he did when he was nine years old. Maybe thats why he was so invested in this. Bobby sat way back in his chair again. Leaning all the way back as far as he could go. He thought to himself. " Where are you ? Why would someone want to hurt you ? Are they hurting you ?" He had to stop. He couldnt think about that. It hurt too much. Next thing he knows, about 20 minutes later, Eames comes through the door, his coffee in one hand, waving a file in the other. _

_" Hey Bobby. I think I got something. " she said to him. He turns and smiles at her. _

_" Okay...show me whatcha got. " he says as he turns around. _

_" Okay, but first, heres your coffee. "_

_He took it, took a sip and put it down. He looked up at her and said " Let me see it. "_

_" Its not much, but It could break this case wide open. " Bobby couldnt wait to see what she had. Alex sat down next to him and opened up the file that she was carrying. She laid it out in front of him._

_She continued " Lila Wiesner had an extended stay at Bellevue about five years ago. She was diagnosed with severe depression and while she was there, she tried to kill herself. " As he looked and listened to her he saw that she wasnt finished. " Okay what else ? " he asked her. Eames looked at him and quietly said _

_" Around two weeks before she went in, little four year old David was admitted to St. Vincents with a broken arm and thats not the first time they saw him. "_

_Bobby dropped his head to the floor. He knew it.He knew that David was being abused. He left the office and went to see Deakins. Alex followed close behind him. _

_" Captain ? " he asked as he knocked. _

_Deakins looked up. " What is it Bobby ? " _

_" We have to stop the Wiesners. Eames just gave us probable cause to hold them. "_

_Deakins looked up at him " What? Im sorry Bobby. Theyve been gone twenty minutes already." _

_" I know. " he said anxiously. " But now you have to get ahold of Carver and get the arrest warrants. "_

_" Calm Down Bobby. Show me what you have." _

_Bobby placed the file that Alex had given to him on the desk in front of Deakins._

_Jim picked it up and briefly glanced through it. _

_Bobby had begun to pace._

_" Okay Bobby, calm down, Im sure youll get your warrants. " he said._

_Bobby looked over at him " Calm down! " he said loudly. " Captain, If we dont get to them before they get to David, He might not make it. " _

_Deakins nodded his head in agreement, as he picked up the phone to call Ron Carver. Within a couple of hours, the two detectives had their warrants. They took off like bandits. It was a frustrating search. The Wiesners had apparently vanished into thin air. Days went by without a trace. Bobby was getting increasingly agitated. His five-o-clock shadow was turning into a 72 hour shadow. Alex knew better than to try to rationalize with him when he was this involved with a case. The psychology behind this crime was a bit more than he could handle, although, it could be as simple as the boys mother having a psychotic break. Bobby and Alex spent most of their days researching this case and then just when they thought they wouldnt see light at the end of the tunnel, they caught a lucky break. A young man was being led in in handcuffs. He was blabbering about some screaming that he had heard in an abandoned building over on the upper east side. Bobby got up and went over and asked the officer that was with him, to hold up a minute. _

_" Hey kid. I heard you say something about you hearing some screaming in some abandoned building. Is that true ? " he asked._

_The kid was a total loser " So what if I did ? " he said in a huffy tone. Alex saw what was coming. And she knew it wasnt going to be pretty._

_Bobby reached out and grabbed the kid by his collar. " Dont give me that crap! Did you or didnt you ? Its important." he shouted. _

_Alex ran over to where he was " Take it easy Bobby. " she said as she got him to back away from him._

_" If its that important...I wanna deal ! " the kid shouted back._

_Now it was Alexs turn to get a bit riled. " Look...The detective asked you a question young man. I think you should answer him. "_

_Bobby just stood there. Then he walked up to the kid and said sternly,_

_" Look, Theres a little boy out there who could be dead. Weve been trying to find him. Now I dont give a damn about what theyre bringin you in here for but I do give a damn about that little boy. As for your DEAL ? " he said as he poked the kid in the chest " You dont get one unless what you tell us pans out. Got it ? " _

_So the kid calmed down and gave the detectives the exact address._

_Bobby thanked the kid and headed out of the building. He couldnt take chances with any leads they had. As he headed out, Alex was right behind him. She had grabbed his folder and their coats. " Here, " she said " I dont want you to catch cold. " He smirked. " Thanks. " _

_They arrived at the address that they were given. It was definately abandonded. When they got out, as they started to head up to the front doors. Suddenly, there were shots fired right at them. Bobby yelled for Alex to get down and the stand-off began. Bobby tried to rationalize with Lila. But she was having no part of it. The hostage negotiating team and S.W.A.T. team had arrived which meant that Bobby and Alex now had to sit second chair. On and off the crisis went. Almost 12 hours worth. With each passing moment, Bobby worried more and more about her hostages. Lila had told them, in no uncertain terms, that if they didnt comply with what she wanted, sheld not only hurt the boy, sheld hurt his father as well. Bobby believed her...and he didnt want that. The swat team decided that, after 12 hours, it was time to go in and get them. Even though Bobby didnt agree. He was basically at the mercy of their direct orders. And besides, Deakins had to practically pull Bobby away from the people that were in charge. Deakins spoke to him about trying to stay calm. Bobby broke contact with his captain raised his arms angrily, and shook his head trying to gather up his wits. Deakins looked over at Alex. _

_" Talk to your partner detective. " he said sternly._

_Alex knew what she had to do. So she took Bobby over to the side and told him to get ahold of himself. He seemed to calm down sooner. _

_However, about fifteen long minutes later, Bobby heard shots from what he thought was the swat team. He looked over to the front of the building where, for a moment, he thought he saw the small form of David running for his life. It couldnt be. he thought. But another look told him otherwise. Sure enough, it certainly was. Bobby saw him. David Wiesner, dressed in bluejeans, sneakers and blue polo shirt. Running for his life._

_" No !... No ! ... Noooooo! " Bobby yelled._

_" Oh no... " thought Alex " No Bobby! " she said loudly as she watched him take off towards David._

_" Get down David ! ' he screamed as he ran quickly away from Alex. Deakins tried to hold him back but he proved to be too weak for Bobbys size and weight. He shoved Deakins away and ran towards Davids little form. Alex was screaming at him, telling him to look out and be careful, But, he didnt care. He continued running, quickly realizing that it was going to be too late. The shots were fired. Bobbys eyes met squarely with Davids eyes. And for just one second, Bobby thought he saw hope. That little boy was hoping against all hope that Bobby would get to him in time. And then Bobby watched as Davids frail body jerked from the impact of the bullets that hit him. He watched as the life blood flowed freely from within Davids body and splattered all over the ground below him. He watched as all hope had left his little body. As he ran, Bobby shut his eyes tightly for a moment at the thought of what had just happened. By the time Bobby had reached David, he saw that he was dead._

_Davids father was dead at the hands of his wifes gun. The Swat team had taken care of Lila. And, When all was said and done, The Wiesner family had been completely destroyed. Bobby stood there for a second. Looking down at Davids Body. His once outstretched hands were now tightly clenched fists. He relaxed just enough to bring his arm up to his forehead to try and wipe the sweat off of his brow. It didnt felt, He still felt useless. After a minute, He slowly bent down and picked up Davids body. He carried him back to the coroners wagon. Bobbys eyes spoke volumes of silent pain. They all knew that this didnt have to happen. But they all knew that they couldnt stop fate. Why this happened, It was one of those things that rendered Bobby Goren speechless. No-one would ever have the answer to that. Deakins and Alex watched as their friend walked past them. They saw Davids blood washing onto Bobbys skin and soaking Bobbys clothes. There were no words to describe what they were feeling. Bobby Goren, This six foot four inch bear of a man walking tall as his compassionate grief eminated from within his soul._

_He handed the boys body over to the coroner and started to head back towards Alex and Deakins. Alex put her hand on his shoulder and Deakins had told them to take a few days to recover from what had just happened. _

_Alex led him back over to the SUV. They climbed in and drove to his apartment. Silent conversation took place between the two of them. Inside the apartment, Alex waited patiently as Bobby took a much needed shower. He found that the hotter the water was on his skin, the better he felt. He stood under the showerhead, let the water run down his body and take the tension from the last case with it. When he got out,he silently got dressed. He knew where he wanted to go and what he wanted to do._

Now, he found himself in Roccos with Eames.

Doing what it was he wanted to do. Lets put it this way, There really was nothing else to do...but drink...drink himself right into oblivion. Eames looked over to him and tried to get him to switch to coffee, but he was having no part of it. The more he drank, the louder he got. Alex had seen Bobby get pretty drunk, but never like this. The bartender had actually come over to her and asked her to try to get him out of there.

She told Bobby that it was time to go. He had had enough. He threw his arms up, rambled off a few choice words, gathered his coat and stumbled out of the bar. Alex handed the bartender thirty dollars and followed Bobby out to the SUV. He was already in the car.She knew he was aware of what the situation was. So she got behind the wheel and started up the car.

" ...lex ? " he slurred.

" Yeah Bobby, whadya want ? " she said as she ruffled his hair.

..." Don...wanna...go hom..e. " he said as he looked over to her.

" Oh no ? So where do you wanna go at three-thirty in the morning ? "she asked him.

" Th...The...beach ? "

" What beach ? " she asked.

" Long...Island...watch...the sunrise with ...me...? " he slurred.

She looked over at him. She squinted her eyes " Goren ? You gonna stay awake for this ? " she asked him laughing.

" Please ? " he asked her again.

" Long Island it is. " she said.

Bobby looked over at her and thanked her. Then he leaned his head back and closed his eyes. " m gonna have ...a hell of a hangover later. " he said quietly.

She laughed. " Oh no your not, Im stopping and getting you something thatll wipe that right out. "

There was no response. She glanced over and saw that he was sleeping.

By the time she got out to the beach, Bobby was waking up. His head was pretty sore, but to his surprise, the smell of rich... 7-11... bottom of the pot...coffee greeted his senses. " You got coffee ? " he asked as he looked at her.

" And these..." she said as she handed him the three extra strength tylenol.

He laughed.

" I can always trust you Alex. " he said to her.

She opened up the door of the SUV and went around the back. The scent of the salt air was quite refreshing. As she opened up the back, she reached in and pulled out a great big blanket. She was about to close the hatch when he heard her ask " Well...You comin ? "

" Yep. " he said as he took the three pills. " Give me a minute. "

So like her, he took off his shoes and socks. Gathered up his coffee and joined her in front.

The two friends took a nice long slow stroll down to right above where the water met the sand. They dropped their shoes into the sand and sat close together. They wrapped the blanket around them. For a few long minutes in the emptiness of human voice, they sat together and listened as the ocean made love to the shore. Every so often theyld take a sip of their hot coffee and watch... as the five -fifteen sunrise began to come up over the horizon.

The sunrise was magnificent. Bobbys mother had, in one of her more lucid moments, told him that they were Gods creations...formed by his own hand. everyone more spectacular than the next. He found that very believable in that place. He felt Alexs hand on his back and in that comforting instant, he could feel the pressure that had built up from the intensity of the last case, leave his body and float out to sea.

And he was grateful.

_"...and you probably_

_dont wanna hear_

_tomorrows another day_

_but I promise you_

_youll see the sun again_

and youre asking me

why pains the only way to happiness

and I promise you

youll see the sun again

yes I promise you

youll see the sun again "

Words and Music by DIDO

_finished_


End file.
